Annie
Appearance Annie is a twenty one year old girl that is 5'6" has bright blue eyes, fiery red hair and nice white skin. She usually is a more simple girl, more willing to wear T-Shirts and hoodies then dresses and skirts. Personality Annie is the kind of girl that doesn't like to see things suffer at all, she is very gentle with people and nice to everyone even people that shouldn't be trusted. She tends to believe everyone because she doesn't quite understand that not everyone is nice like she is. Annie is very dedicated to her wife Crystal Xavier and her daughter also Crystal Xavier. This is quite confusing for her so usally calls her daughter Sunset. Biography Annie's parents were killed by vampires when she was only a sixteen year old girl, these vampires attempted to kill her too but she ultimately ran into a night club for super natrual beings and managed to get away. She had no parents at this point or any home. (Her last house being in the next city over) She was remarkable thin at the time walking from her home town to New York. She ended up getting adopted by two other vampires, Sonya and David Christian. She grew up in remarkable luxery after this, got a good education and went to college. She majored in engineering and computers and grew up repairing computers and hacking into computer systems when she was bored. She often questionable things with these skills but still she did make good money. This was until she decided to head to New Orlands to start up her own company specializing in computer networking, repair and custom computer rigs. From here she would begin to go to a night club and mostly just work quietly and once in a while talk to people. This was before she met another girl Crystal a Garou. She was quite different then other girls and Annie and her became fast friends, but this was not to last for long Crystal wished to know more about herself and headed to sept, Annie of course followed her and was caught and threatened with death of course. She was a vampire princes daughter and a threat to the Garou sept. Of course Crystal saved her life convincing them to allow her to stay but there was a cost to this. Annie had to agree to become a kinfolk to take a rite that would bind her to the sept and the Garou people. Afterwards she would hug Crystal tightly and do the one thing she wanted to do to her for a while and kissed her. Crystal was a little shocked but ended up loving Annie for all the things she put aside in her live, all the things she gave up just to be with her. This ironically enough was also not to last long (why did shit keep happening to the couple they just wanted to love each other.) and Crystal's mother came around looking for her daughter. You see Crystal's mother was a real bitch and would erase Crystal's memory whenever she began to wise up, so Crystal could always be her little girl, and soon tried to sabotage the two. Trying to make Crystal her little girl again and eventually she would suceed but not before Annie revealed to everyone how much of a traitor she was and she was kicked from sept. Crystal no longer remembered Annie anymore, but Annie never gave up once and managed to jog her memory. By showing the past to her and showing the wedding ring she bought for Crystal to prepose to Crystal. Soon Crystal began to see that she loved Annie and that Annie loved her back and they soon got married afterwards, Annie also surprised Crystal with the fact she had gotten herself pregnant through science and was going to have a daughter for them. This however turned to two daughter when Annie and Crystal decided to adopt another Garou also named Crystal which got confusing fast so they nick name her Sunset. Abilities Annie is a Old World of Darkness Mage and has the following stats in each of her spheres. Prime: 1 Mind: 2 Life: 2 Forces: 3 Trivia Pictures Category:Characters Category:Skylers Characters